No Where to Run (Among The Dead)
"No Where To Run" is the fourth episode of the first season of ThePlainsJam's "The Walking Dead: Among The Dead." Plot Lee and the group try to find out who killed billy and crippled Finn. They also meet some old and new friends. Summary The episode picks up right after the explosion near the food court. Lee bangs on the makeshift to get Percy’s and Lilly's attention. Lilly and Percy open the gate and let the group in. After putting the mortally wounded Finn on a table to be tended to, Percy and Lilly question what exactly happened at the food court. Lee explains that a couple of men got into the mall and threw a pipe bomb at Finn and Billy. Lee also gives them a vague description as to what they looked like. Gus questions whether or not some type of group had followed them. Percy questions what Gus is talking about. Gus reluctantly explains that him and his family were in a group called the “Kaiho Suru.” Gus goes into how he stole supplies from the group in retaliation after the leader had killed his wife. Jason shows concern, explaining that the group might still be after them. Percy attacks Gus after this revelation and attempts to strangle him. Jason kicks Percy in the face, prompting Percy to pull a gun out on him. Before Percy can do anything, Clementine attacks Percy. Percy elbows Clementine, Lee attacks him after he does this. Lilly breaks up the fight by shooting a rifle at a sign. Lilly tells them that they need to patch Finn up and stop fighting. Before the group goes to sleep, Lee and Clementine talk about what happened to Finn. Clementine asks whether or not Finn is okay, Lee explains that Finn is doing alright since the incident. After talking with Clementine, Lee decides to talk to Gus and ask him what more things he is hiding from the group. Gus tells him that he has nothing else to hide, Lee states that it’s going to be harder to trust him after the entire incident. After talking with Gus, Lee and Elizabeth conversate about how they’re doing. Elizabeth says that she feels powerless ever since she “came here.” She goes over how she feels “powerless” ever since she died the first time. Lee reassures her, telling her that she did everything she did to protect the people she loved. Elizabeth and Lee kiss. Carley, surprised, walks in on them. Lee tells her that she can explain everything. Before Lee can explain himself, Carley wishes Lee a goodnight and walks away. The episode fades to Lee sleeping alone in his bed. He wakes up to find that Elizabeth is gone and the Manga Shop quiet. Lee walks around and comes across Kenny, who is revealed to now be a walker. Lee puts him down runs away. After putting down Kenny and Londyn, Lee runs out of the Manga Shop to find Albert killing a zombified Percy. Lee calls out to Albert, asking what went down while he was asleep. Albert tells him that walkers ended up infesting the mall. Before Albert can explain more, the zombified versions of Lilly, Jason, and Carley ambush and eat him. Lee runs away. He eventually comes across the zombified version of Clementine and reluctantly puts her down. Lee wakes up and realizes that the entire thing was a dream. While trying to figure out where everyone is, Clementine playfully scares him, causing him to freak out on her. Lee apologizes for the outburst and they walk to the food court to get some breakfast. When they get there, they find that everyone except for Sam, Finn, and Kenny are still there. Kenny tells Lee that he, Jason, Thomas, and Clementine are going to search the mall for any supplies and invites Lee to their expedition. Lee accepts the offer and Kenny goes off to collect the weapons they’ll need. Meanwhile, Clementine and Londyn are in the lobby area of a computer store. Londyn asks what they’re doing and Clem explains that she’ll be teaching Londyn how to shoot a gun. Londyn is hesitant at first, but decides to go along with it. Jason walks in on them and mentions not to tell their father Clementine is teaching Londyn how to shoot. Jason walks upstairs to meet up with Sam, who is sitting on a couch. Jason sits with her as they recount the time they met. It’s explained through a flashback that Sam and Jason met after her former group ambushed Jason’s family. The flashback ends as Sam tells Jason about the regret she feels due to being with her former group. Lee walks in on Albert working on sometype of contraption that he has created out of old gun parts and cans. Albert explains that it’s a prototype grenade launcher. Albert explains that he needs a few more springs in order to get it to work, Lee reassures him that he’ll probably find some while on his scouting mission. Kenny eventually meets up with Lee and Jason and informs them that he’s now ready to scout the Mall out. While scouting the Mall, the group runs into two survivors, Malachi and Shane. Lee, Kenny, and Clementine hold them up, Clementine suspecting that they’re the ones who bomb Finn and Billy. Malachi and Shane tells the group that they were looking for an axe to chop down down their boarded up base. Lee’s group agrees to help them. After breaking into the movie theater, Kenny, Lee, and Jason become acquainted with Malachi and Shane’s group. The group consists of five people (excluding Shane and Malchi), Dio, Merle, Daryl, Jake, Rafe, and Natasha. Natasha tells Lee that Jake and Rafe are working with the weapons in the back of the movie theater. Lee meets up with Rafe and Jake, who happen to be former students of Lee back in UGA. After meeting the group, Lee reports back to Percy and tells them about the group. Lee suggests that they invite them on their scouting missions around the mall. Percy approves this, and even notes that they can possibly convince them to join their group. Lee decides to break apart with Merle, Daryl, and Thomas. While exploring the best buy, Daryl and Lee end up coming across a horde of walkers. Meanwhile, Clementine and Londyn come across a stranded dog and cat. They at first think they’re just strays until the owner, Maude, comes out of hiding and ambushes them. Clem gets the upper hand and knocks Maude out. Gus and Kenny suggests that they tie her up in order to get some answers from her. Carley and Elizabeth are setup together and look for weapons in a sporting goods store. While Elizabeth is looking, a walker ambushes her and almost bites her. Carley at first aims for the walker, but eventually leaves Elizabeth to fend for herself. Elizabeth manages to kill the walker and confronts Carley outside the store. Carley implies her jealousy between her and Lee and they fight. Albert, Dio, and Sam come across this and break it up. Albert informs everyone that he’ll make dinner for all of them in a few minutes. After dinner, Thomas tells Clementine that he wants her to have his old sword. Thomas explains that he never had any children to pass it down to and that it will go to good use in her hands. Clementine accepts the gift. Lee decides to confront Carley about her actions against Elizabeth. Carley laments on how she and Lee we’re a thing in the past and expresses her distaste for abandoning that. Lee calls her off and goes to talk to Finn, who is drunk and depressed. Meanwhile, Londyn attempts to show Maude her drawing, but Maude screams at Londyn, telling her to leave her alone. Clementine punches Maude in the face, which gets the attention of the adults in the area. Lee and Lilly reprimand Clementine for knocking Maude out for no apparent reason. This causes Clementine to swear off the group and leave to go back to sleep. After the events in the cafeteria, Lee, Kenny, and Glenn find out that the woman they saw get devoured by walkers in the last episode was actually Natasha’s sister. Lee decides to tell Natasha, but she doesn’t believe him. Lee finds out through Malachi about how they were friends all through high school and eventually became lovers as time went on. Malachi also informs Lee that Albert wants him to test out the grenade launcher he finished. Lee tests it out and heads back to the manga store to sleep. At the Manga store, Londyn asks Clementine whether or not the world will really go back to normal one day and Clementine tells her that one day the world will revert back to what it was before. Glenn tells Lee that he is leaving for Washington D.C in order to find out whether his wife Maggie survived the war. Lee informs him that he might die getting there, but Glenn reassures him that it’s a risk he’s willing to take. Lee wishes they meet again in the future and goes to sleep with Elizabeth and Lee. Later that night, Lee hears a crash in the store next to the Manga store. Lee finds Finn sitting by himself, drunk and armed. Lee catches on to what Finn is about to do and tries to convince him not to kill himself. Finn says that bad things are to come and shoots himself in the head. Kenny and Albert run over to see what happened. Kenny asks what went down and Lee simply replies with “Finn… Gave up…” Kenny informs Lee that they’ll bury him in the morning. The next morning, Lee wakes up to find the Manga store completely empty like before. Clementine finds Lee and informs him that the walkers managed to get inside the mall again. Lee and Clementine decide to go off to look for the others. While looking, Lee finds Jason and Sam post-coitus. Lee tells them that walkers have gotten back into the mall. The group members are shown fighting off walkers. Lee, Kenny, and Clem run out of ammo. Just before they are surrounded by walkers, a group of people take out the rest of them. The group of people take Lee, Kenny, and Clementine hostage. The group is lined up in a grocery store and told by a nameless figure that they are being punished for the misdeeds of a few. The leader mentions how they’re a group of people who apparently right the wrongs that the world has dealt to others. The leader reveals that he and his group are the Kaiho Suru. Location In Episode * South Carolina, USA Characters * Lee Everett (ATD) * Elizabeth (ATD) * Albert Arlington (ATD) * Sal Deluca (ATD) * Finn (ATD) * Billy (ATD) * Clementine (ATD) * Ben Paul (ATD) * Glenn (ATD) * Thomas Timofeyevich * Percy * Kenny (ATD) * Gus Devalle * Jason Devalle * Londyn Devalle * Sam (ATD) * Lilly (ATD) * Carley (ATD) * Glenn (ATD) * Natasha (ATD) * Malachi * Shane * Daryl Dixon (ATD) * Merle Dixon (ATD) * Dio * Rafe Marlo * Jack Baker * Maude * Maxwell Deaths (Spoilers) * Finn Trivia * The suicide scene is inspired by the private pyle scene from Full Metal Jacket. * This episode is dedicated to Kitty0706 (1995-2015)